wicked attraction
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a pure blooded demon living among humans,he was desperat to find a mate before he went into heat. female demons were rare, so he was very suprised when a kitsune demon made him an offer he didn't have the will power to resist.
1. Chapter 1

He loved the night, it was like Christmas, and Valentines day, and his birthday all rolled into one. The colors, vivid shades of navy blue, white, silver and green. The smells of water, wind, grass, and game. It was his favorite time of the day, when it was dark. He was finally free to run, and hunt and play. Finally away from spying eyes, finally free to be himself.

He ran past a bush and back tracked to sniff at it, it smelled like him. Great. He hadn't missed anything when he had marked his territory earlier. He straitened his spine and lifted his nose in the air and sniffed the air, trying to filter out any odd or interesting scents. There was one that he recognised right away, a low rumbling growl escaping his throat as he took off running in the direction the scent was coming from.

Six months. He had been trying to track down the source of that scent for the past six months. And had come up empty every time. So saying that he was irritated would be an understatement, he was absolutely obsessed with finding the source of that scent and taking it home with him and rolling around on it all day for the next five hundred years or so. It just smelled that good.

He ran past the village shrine and paused for a second, the scent was considerably stronger here, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He knew that instinctively because the scent, that bizarre cross between wild flowers, honeysuckles, and spices was coming from the woods surrounding the shrine. Closer to the lake a few meters away from the shrine. He picked up his pace and ran in between the trees and bushes, his heart thudding in his chest as he felt himself getting excited that he was closing in on the thing he had been after for the past six months.

His blood pumped through his veins as he came to the clearing off to the side of the lake and paused...he couldn't see anything aside from the crystalline waters of the lake. Damn it. His ears flattened back against his head and he kicked at a rock on the ground, watching the small stone sail through the air and hit the lake with a soft ploosh as it vanished under water mere seconds before something broke the surface of the lake and gasped for air.

He nearly jumped out of his skin before he ducked down behind a hedge of small prickly bushes. Of all the things he had been expecting a person, because that's what he was seeing; had'nt been on the top of his list. Hell seeing someone out this late at night had'nt been on his list at all. _Thank god I wore clothes this time._ Because the last thing he needed was to be arrested for indecent exposure like he had been last time.

He ducked down lower behind the bushes as the person slowly waded out of the lake, and it took him a second to realise that he was staring at a female. But not just any female, a half demon female. Holy shit, he had just lucked out big time.

Running across a healthy female with demon blood was like winning the lottery ten times in one life time. It just didn't happen. Female demons were rare. So rare that they were coveted by humans and demons alike. It was almost unheard of for a female demon to be walking around, or in this females case swimming alone.

And the half demons were even more rare, because they were often shunned by other demons and hunted down. The half demon females were treated as less than wild dogs and often used for breeding until their bodies gave out. The odds of running across an untagged half demon female were staggering.

He sniffed that air again as he dropped to his stomach and moved in a bit closer. She was young even by demon standard, barely sixteen or seventeen years old in human years. About fifty in demon years. She was slightly tall for a female, her build fragile and petite despite the lush curves of her breasts and hips, her skin a pale white, her hair was a silvery blond with soft green highlights to it in certain light, dear god she was stunning.

He gulped and flattened his ears back against his head as he moved in closer as she waded out of the water carrying a large fat bass in one hand, and sat down on the nearest rock and used her fangs to tear a piece of flush from the fish's side, blood ran down her chin, her neck, as she chewed and paused from time to time to lick some of the scarlet drops away from her skin. Her tail twitching a bit as she ate her fish and then tossed the bones aside and sat there licking her fingers and hands clean.

His fingers twitched in the grass as he saw her little pink tongue snake out to lick some of the blood from her forearm and nearly whimpered. This was torture of the worst kind, if she thought she was that dirty then would she let him lick her clean? He wondered as his fingers tightened their grip on the grass, he didn't know what he should do. He felt torn between tagging her and making her his mate, and grabbing her and running back to the village to ask Sarutobi to help him keep her safe since his race would die off without her.

She sat there for several minutes just staring blankly at the water and he wondered what she was thinking about. "Well wolf are you just going to lurk about or are you going to come out?" She said almost impatiently as she turned her head to look in his direction and he froze, everything in him screaming to stay still as he locked eyes with her. _Kitsune? She was a fucking Kitsune!_

He could tell by her eyes. Kitsune demons were the only demons in existence that had such human looking eyes. He pushed himself up and got to his feet, and nervously started to dust himself off. His demon instincts roaring at him to make himself presentable in the presence of the Kitsune god's half human offspring. "You knew I was here?" He asked almost stupidly and wanted to kick himself for saying that when he should be saying something along the lines of 'I am honored to meet you Kitsune-hime.'

"Yes. I could smell you."

He stared at her with a comical expression on his face as he blushed and had to fight down the uge to sniff himself to see if he smelled alright. She obviously seemed to know that or she would'nt be smiling. "I wasn't aware that I smelled any different than I normally do-"

"I don't think you do." Because she had caught his scent a time or two before. He smelled the same as he had those other times, he smelled like grass, wind, rain and musk. A nice scent for a male demon. Not too strong, not too overwhelming. It suited him really.

"You've caught my scent before?" He asked in surprise as he took a step forward, her eyes flickered towards his feet and she took a step back, wanting to keep as much space between him and herself as possible. Self preservation instinct and all that jazz.

"A few times. Why do you think you've never caught up with me before?"

"No clue. But I think I get it now. You really are a difficult creature to track." I have to be wolf-san or I'd be dead now. She said with a humorless smile. She wasn't going to mention all the times she had doubled back and started following him just to see what he would do.

A strange look crossed his face, an almost pained and sad look. He wasn't like other demons, he was kind and compassionate, and though he longed to mate before he went into heat and ended up hurting someone, he couldn't do the same thing that others like him would do. Not to her. She was a Kitsune demon, probably the last of her kind to be seen in over a thousand years, she needed to run, and hunt to flourish and be happy. "You should leave Kitsune, it isn't safe for you here." It simply wasn't safe for her to remain in his presence when he was already fighting his own nature to mark and mate her.

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why haven't you run away yet?"

"Running now would be pointless, you would just chase me down."

He looked at her and ran his fingers through his long silver hair, she did have a point. He would chase her down, and that wouldn't end well for her at all. His instinct would demand two things of him if he tagged her. Mate and consume.

If consuming was the most dominate part of his personality he would kill and eat her, his demon blood recognising her as a fox, and 'prey' to be hunted and eaten. If mating her was the most dominate part of his mind, then that is what he would do, even if he ended up breaking her neck to do it.

He fisted his hands at his sides. He didn't want to hurt her like he had the human females that he had accidentally killed while trying to mate. "Why are you still here?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have a proposal for you."

He gritted his teeth and nodded his head, indicating that she should tell him before his control snapped. "I want you to mate me." He bared his fangs at her and took three dangerous steps forward, closer to her, her eyes went wide and she quickly tried to put some space between them but it didn't work out so well once her back hit a large rock, and he was on her in an instant.

Not really touching her, in fact there was about a scant half inch of space seperating them, he stood there with his hands still fisted at his sides staring at her with those eeiry mis matched eyes. "Explain your reasoning." He snapped from between clenched teeth.

"There is a group of demons who have been hunting me-"

"What kind?"

"P-Panther."

"And you think mating a wolf would save you?" Of course she did, everyone both human and demon alike knew that wolf demons kept what was theirs. If he mated her and someone tried to take her from him...the blood shed would be devastating. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, her scent teasing him to the point of tears. It was a well known fact that out of all the demon races, the wolf was one of the few that treated their females well, after the wolf was mated to a female he refused to let her hunt, or provide when he was capable of doing so, all the female had to do was raise the young.

"It's not a bad idea. But it's not a great one either. You could still end up dead."

"I know, but I also know that you don't want to hurt me either." He would have conceded that point if he was'nt so busy imagining himself strangling her as he looked away.

"Well, that is true."

"And you'll be going into heat soon-" She pointed out and he turned his head to look at her again, his eyes narrowing at her as he stared at her face, his eyes involuntarily going to her mouth. The soft pink begging to be touched.

"How do you know that?"

"Because your looking at my mouth like you want to put it to work." He groaned, he did, oh god he did. He wanted her mouth, wanted her scent and her taste. He licked his lips and reached out his hand and carefully smoothed some of her hair back from her face, his finger tips brushing her cheek and felt his finger tips start to tingle as he let his hand fall away from her.

"When will the cats be here?"

"In a week."

He nodded his head and moved away from her since crowding her only made her more nervous. And the last thing he needed was a female that would fight him tooth and nail to remain free when he tried to mate with her. "Alright. I'll do it." She gave him a dazzling smile and lifted her fingers to her lips and bit them to draw some blood and held her bleeding fingers out to him.

He stared at her for a second before grasping her wrist in his hand and licking the blood from her fingertips to establish a blood bond so that he would be able to find her again. He shuttered as her blood made contact with his tongue, leaving a burning senseation in his mouth. "So I have one week to mate with you."

"Looks like it."

"Then come home with me."

She looked up at him with a startled look on her face as her white little fox ears flattening against her head. Was he serious? He looked serious, but she wasn't sure if he was or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then come home with me."

She looked up at him with a startled look on her face as her white little fox ears flattening against her head. Was he serious? He looked serious, but she wasn't sure if he was or not. He leered at her, and she blushed and flattened herself against the rock even more in an effort to blend in. "Aww, so that's a no then."

"I think that is a big no." She said nervously and he grinned at her. He had known that she would shoot him down, she was too nervous right now to do something so fool hearty. He shrugged his shoulders and she tilted her head to the side, apparently facinated by the way his mucles flexed under his skin.

"Well, I didn't think you would say yes since your a fox demon. Your kind needs to be chased down, and made to submit."

"Yes."

His mis matched eyes flickered to her angelic face for a second. "That's fine, I like a challenge. You have'nt told me your name."

"Do I need too?"

"Yes. I need to know what to call you." He said as he watched her wind a strand soft stand of her silvery blond hair around her finger as she looked away.

"Naru. What's yours?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Her head snapped back to the side as her eyes went wide. Hatake? As in the Hatake? Had'nt they all died out in the last war?

"Hatake, as in _the_ Hatake?"

"As in the only Hatake." Kakashi said as she soaked up the information like a little spunge.

"Your really the last?"

"Yes."

"I see..." She said as she looked away again. No wonder he needed a mate so badly, the Hatake's had once held dominion as one of the four great demon clans. They had been revered for their feirce and loyal natures. Choosing to side with the weaker spieces, the human's during the last great war to ensure the human's survived instead of going extinct. They had been one of the most powerful, influental, and strongest of the demon race.

Once they gave their loyalty or their word, they never betray the one's they had given those things too. They stayed with the one's they had sworn things too even after that person or person's was nothing more than dust in the ground.

"You don't seem bothered Kitsune-chan."

"Should I be?" She asked curiously, Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head and growled at her. Hell yes she should be bothered by that fact. Hatake's were wolves through and through, and she was obviously a fox through and through. He could easily eat her alive like his late kinsmen had done to her kind for centuries.

"Yes. Yes you should." He said as he turned and walked off into the tree's leaving her alone. He needed to return to the village and lock himself up before he snapped and attacked her.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru slipped through the window and waited for the male sleeping on the narrow bed across from her to wake up. It took seven minutes longer than it should have, but he finally turned his head and looked at him. His white hair appeared almost glowing in the soft moon light. "How did it go?" He asked curiously as he pushed himself upright and yawned. She smiled at the elder and moved to sit on the bedright next to his leg.

Coiling her tail around her waist to keep it from getting in his way if he wanted to move, so that she would'nt end up on her knees again because it was squished under his leg like it had been last time. "It...went well. He agreed to mate with me."

The elder's face split into a wide grin. "Thank god. I've been worried about you both recently."

"Why?"

"Kakashi's so restless, and he's been worrying about the safty of the villagers and has been forgetting to take care of himself. And you, dear girl have never been near anyone other than me except in recent months. I was worried that keeping you locked away as a child to keep you safe would hurt you in some way."

"You need'nt have worried jiji, you made sure that I was well trained and educated in the ways of demons and humans alike." Not to mention the combat training, that he had put her through so that she would be able to defend herself if she was caught by another demon or a group of human males.

The elder smiled at her and reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. This child that had been entrusted to him...was still so young and naieve. She had grown up without human companionship, comfort or warmth to protect her from anyone who might have tried to hurt her. Just as her late father had instructed. She knew only what he told her of the world, only what she learned from books and such, nothing else had been told to her.

"How long until he complete's the mateing ritual?" The elder asked as he shifted his body so that he could get out of his bed. Naru shifted away from him and allowed him to get up and walk across the room to the book shelf and pull out a book that he thought would be useful to her and handed it to her.

"A week."

She looked at the picture on the front and flattened her ears back against her head as her eyes widened and her face turned pink. Why was he giving her a book with naked people on the cover? And just what the hell did Kama Sutra mean? She opened her mouth to ask him, but he just smiled at her and nudged her towards the door and simply told her that he thought she would like it because it was an intresting read.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He woke up lying face down on his bed, his torn pillow in his mouth and growled in annoyance as his alarm went off. Fumbling around for a second he finally managed to find the clock and crushed it in his hand before he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Did he really have to get up out of bed? Was the very survival of the village dependant on him dragging his ass out of bed? He was still sleepy.

He sighed and somehow managed to gather the energy to reach up and yank the torn pillow from his mouth and look at it as feathers rained down on his head. Uh-huh. Well, that sucked. That was the sixth or seventh pillow he had ruined in the past three days...

He sighed and mentally counted down how much longer he had left until he went into heat. Five days. Give or take. Not good. Not good at all. He had already strated to run a low grade fever, and he was so exhausted that even bothering to get out of bed was such a drag.

He sighed tiredly and pushed himself upright and looked around his room and felt the nearly over whelming urge to rip the wall paper from the wall and break a bunch of stuff. The wall paper was hurting his eyes, the pale blue seeming to burn into his retna's until his head ached like he had a rally bad hang over. He was starting to get up when a lound banging sound made him clap his hands over his ears and whine.

"Stop it!" Bang, bang.

"Shut up!" Bang, bang, bang. He growled threateningly and stormed down his hallway to his living room and grasped the door knob in his hand and yanked open the door and was about to snarl something at the man standing there when the guy practically punched him in the head with his hard knuckles.

"Mother fucker!" Kakashi yelped as he staggered back blinking back tears as his long time friend Gai stood there looking positivly ill.

"Kakashi, my friend. Forgive me, I was'nt paying attention!"

"Whatever just be quiet!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up!" Bang, bang, bang. He growled threateningly and stormed down his hallway to his living room and grasped the door knob in his hand and yanked open the door and was about to snarl something at the man standing there when the guy practically punched him in the head with his hard knuckles.

"Mother fucker!" Kakashi yelped as he staggered back blinking back tears as his long time friend Gai stood there looking positivly ill.

"Kakashi, my friend. Forgive me, I was'nt paying attention!"

"Whatever just be quiet!" Kakashi snapped as he grasped the front of Gai's leotard and yanked him inside of his home and quickly closed the door before anyone else could come waltzing up.

"What's wrong with you? Have you been out drinking?" Gai asked curiously as he noted how Kakashi was acting like he had a bad headache.

"I have'nt been drinking since the Anko incident." Kakashi groaned as he flopped down on his couch. Gai made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he slipped his shoes off.

"Do you need some medicine for your head?" Gai asked, he could probably find some asprin, or something for him if he needed it.

"You know I can't take that shit Gai." Kakashi said tiredly as he leaned his head back and sighed.

"Then why do you keep it in your medicine cabenit?"

"I like to look at it. It's pretty." Kakashi growled sarcastically. He was actually keeping the shit just in case he ever felt the need to commit suicide, but then Gai probably knew that since he knew everything else there was to know about the ookami demon.

"Liar." Gai said gently, not bothered in the least by Kakashi's behavior.

"Alright, honestly I keep it so I can off myself."

"Well it's nice to know that you have a plan, my friend. I'll miss you." Gai said jokingly as Kakashi glared at him and bared his teeth. Bastard would'nt miss him a bit, he only said he would because he would be missing out on years and years of blackmail material. The day Kakashi was buried, Gai would piss all over his grave to pay him back for all the headaches he had given him over the years, and the day that Gai died (the good lord willing he went first) Kakashi would probably do the same.

They would be dead so it was'nt like they would actually care or anything.

"Liar. Just so you know, before I off myself I'm killing you first." Kakashi hissed as Gai chuckled and moved to the kitchen to look through Kakashi's fridge.

"Would'nt you miss me if you did that?"

"Nope, I'd have a clean consiounce. After all I would'nt wish you on anyone as a best friend."

"Same here... You have nothing remotly appitising in your fridge. What have you been eating while I was away from the village?"

"Little kids, and puppies." Gai looked at him from the kitchen door way, well studied was more like it before the man shrugged his shoulders and went to look in the cabinets. Kakashi sighed and squirmed a little once Gai was'nt looking to get it out of his system.

"What no come back?"

"Nope, it's too easy. Why Kashi am I making you nervous?" Gai asked as he passed the kitchen door again. What the hell was he looking for anyways? Kakashi wondered as he twisted his head around to glance toward the kitchen over the back of the couch.

Kakashi gave a bark like laugh. "Fuck no."_ Christ_ y_es he made him nervous. _He was too quiet.

"Liar. A little birdy told me that you were going into heat soon. Are you?" Gai asked gently as he leaned his shoulder against the kitchen door frame and crossed his arms.

"Is that why your skulking around my kitchen?"

"No, I'm skulking cause I just got back from a mission and I'm hungry." He was half lying. Kakashi could tell by the way his face looked blank. Devoid of any and all emotion. It was Gai's poker face and if Kakashi were a gulibale fool it might have worked on him, but he had had decades to study the human's he lived with, and knew the move all too well. The sense and need to hide oneself away.

"So what do you plan to do for your heat?" Gai asked as he studied Kakashi with his dark eyes. Those dark eyes that made Kakashi, the great ookami demon, squirm like a little kid with ADD.

"I'm probably going to run around the woods outside the village for a few weeks butt naked-" Oh shit, he should'nt have said that to Gai. The bastard would be settng up camera's in the woods for the next day or so so that he could get some pictures to use as blackmail material, and to sell to some of Kakashi's koinochi fangirls.

It was a well known fact that Kakashi was as physically beautiful as any demon, but he hid behind a mask to keep from drawing attention to himself. So picutres of him without his mask, would be worth a fortune. And pictures of him without clothes would be worth a kings ransom in gold.

Gai pushed away from the wall and walked towards the door and Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head. "Where the fuck are you going?" He snapped irritably. Gai grasped the door knob in his hand and turned and gave him a sunny smile that made Kakashi's skin crawl. That was the scariest expression he had ever seen on Gai's face.

"To get some cameras. I've been dying to study you in your natrual habitat."

"I knew you were after my ass."

"Yup, just not in a weird way."

"Dunno that sounds pretty weird to me."

"That's because your a weird person to begin with." Gai said cheerfully and Kakashi stood up and tilted his head to the side. If he didn't know better...

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! omg gai is fantastic in this! I ant wait to write another fate lee story ecause Gai's personality is a lot like Lee's.

I cant wait to see if gai gets his material or not. Anyways, please review or i'm going to stop this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's because your a weird person to begin with." Gai said cheerfully and Kakashi stood up and tilted his head to the side as he followed Gai to the door. He wasn't really going to get camera's to put in the woods... Was he? He hoped not since he didn't want Naru targeted by the female population that had been panting after him since the day he had come out as a wolf demon.

But then again, he knew Gai. Like really, really well. So he knew that if Gai said he was going after camera's, that's exactly what he was doing.

Damn his hide. _I should have eaten him when I had the chance. _Kakashi thought darkly as Gai walked out the door, leaving him alone to fret and worry about the coming days and to plan how he could make Naru submit to him and accept him as her mate.

(**************************Lost*my*train*of*thought*from*before****Because*I*ran*into*a*door****Now*I've*got*a*black*eye*and*I*sort*of*want*to*cry****************************)

Naru threw the Kama Sutra book across the room, her face a vivid flushed color, pink. Oh my god! What had Jiji been thinking when he had given her _that_ book?

It was full of dirty pictures of men and women doing... She inched across the fuzzy soft blue carpet and picked up the book and peeked at the inside of it just to be sure that she had really seen-

Her violet eyes widened to nearly the size of saucers as she caught a glimpse of a naked busty woman on her hands and knees, the male driving into her from behind while gripping her hips. Naru's mouth went dry and she dropped the book and quickly scurried back across the room and sat down with her back against the bed side, her little furry ears flattened back against her head as her heart pounded in her chest.

Her tail twitching in irritation. What had Jiji been thinking? Was he trying to kill her with the picture book? From over stimulation maybe? She made a funny sound in the back of her throat and started to think up really creative ways to kill the old man for such an embarrassment.

The damn perv! How dare he give her something so...so horrifying, so embaressing and...and-

She moved back across the room and picked up the book again and flipped through another few pages and growled in disgust. _Ugh. _Why did she keep picking the damn thing up? It wasn't like it was a good read or anything, the pictures, while creative, were simply too much for her young mind to handle since she tended to shy away from carnal desires. She wanted to be pure in every way that a half demon could be, for her mate.

But at the same time... The more that she thought about it, the more that she was starting to understand what the old man had been thinking when he had given her the book. He was trying to let her know what was or might be expected of her when Kakashi finally managed to make her submit. He didn't want her to get scared and struggle against Kakashi even more because something felt strange to her.

Struggling even more could easily get her hurt or killed. So she would have to be very careful about that when Kakashi finally caught her. She flipped through several more pages and stopped when her body started to feel strangely. How curious. She set the book on the floor next to her, open to a particularly dirty picture and felt a thrill go through her. Her breasts felt heavy, the nipples tightened into little buds and the place between her legs felt damp and achey.

What the hell? Her eyes flickered to the picture for a second as she reached up and cupped her breasts in her hands to test a theroy out and nearly jumped out of her skin at how nice it felt to be touched. The ache between her legs intinsified and she made a distressed sound as panic surged through her system.

What was wrong with her? This wasn't right. It wasn't even normal! She was starting to get scared. She didn't understand what was going on with her body, and was starting to panic big time. Her breathing pattern changed, her heart picked up speed and she felt shaky and weak.

She took her hands away from her chest and looked at them, noting that they were shaking a little bit and jumped to her feet and crossed the room and grabbed a sky blue hoody and pulled it on and zipped it up. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she needed out of the room and far, far away from the book that Jiji had given her.

She was out the door and on her way through the village before she realised that she wasn't heading towards the tower like she had initially thought she was. She was heading towards the Jounin apartment complex. She had just started up the stairs to the second floor before she realised that she was following the wolf demon's scent. It hung so thick in the air. Kakashi's scent smelled so nice, so wild and feral and-

Her eyes flashed to red and she picked up her pace, the sudden need to see him driving her recklessly on. She didn't notice the two jounin standing around outside of some of the apartments just down the hall from her destination. Didn't realised that she hadn't bothered to cover her ears and do something about her tail, of feel the men staring at her back as she brushed past them and stop in front of Kakashi's apartment and reached out and knocked on the door.

The soft thudding of her knuckles against the wood, echoing the rhythem of her heart. The two men watched her just a little too intently and exchanged a look and pushed away from the wall and walked over to her, the slight stirring in the air around her warning her that someone was too close to her.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" One guy asked as he reached out as she turned her head to look at them and grasped a strand of her long silky silvery blond hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Her ears flattened back against her head and irritation slashed through her sudden desire to meet with her future mate. Her red eyes narrowed at the young man's face and she tipped her head to the side and pulled her hair free of the humans grasp.

"She looks like a half demon to me." The second guy said cheerfully.

"But I thought that half demons were rare." The guy that had touched her hair said almost gleefully. She turned around and pressed her back against the door and kept knocking, wondering where Kakashi was and why he wasn't opening the door. The two men were starting to make her nervous, and if they didn't leave her alone she might end up hurting them. And then Jiji would be pissed at her for hurting two humans, no matter how impure their intentions were.

And their intentions were impure, she could smell it. Smell the reek of their sudden need to rut and knocked a little harder on the door behind her, and hoped that Kakashi would open the door and let her in before the two humans got the crazy idea that she was up for playing with them when she wasn't in the mood to reek of their sweat and semen.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi groaned and shifted into a sitting position on the couch. God his head hurt. And the sudden knocking at his door didn't help things very much. He glared at the door across the room as if he was trying to will the person knocking to disappear but since that didn't seem to be working very well he swore quietly and got up and padded across the floor and gripped the knob in his hand and unlocked the door and started to turn the knob when he heard an ear splitting scream on the other side.

His mind kicked into overdrive and pushed all thoughts of his headache aside as he jerked the door open and nearly fell on his ass when two bodies came falling back on top of him. He hit the floor of his apartment and growled as he felt the two bodies grapple with each other on top of him. He pushed himself upright a bit intending to throw the two humans out but froze when he saw one of his neighbors trying to pin Naru down.

Naru? What was she doing here? "I've got you now you half demon whore." The guy sitting on top of her snarled and something snapped in Kakashi's mind. He pushed himself free of the two and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and jerked him off of Naru and knocked several of his teeth down his throat and threw him into his friend and slammed the door closed behind him growling like a rabid animal.

_Bastards. _He mentally snarled as he turned to look at the female that he was going to mate with. What is she doing here? Or out in public period, in broad day light, without protection for that matter? Did she have a death wish of some kind? He dropped down to one knee next to her as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head and grasped her wrist and pulled her hand down away from her head and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She stared at him with a stricken look on her face and he flinched a little bit, he had spoken much harsher than he had meant too.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-"

He shifted his hold on her wrist to her shoulder and shook her a little bit. "Just what Naru?" He asked, careful to keep his tone gentler this time, because he hadn't liked seeing that stricken look on her pretty face. What could have possibly been so important to her that she would risk life and limb just to be here?

"I just wanted...to see you." She said softly, her ears drooping a little bit as she looked down at her lap. He blinked at her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the crestfallen look on her face and sighed and pulled her into his arms and held her for a second or so.

"I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to snap." He had just been angry that she would risk herself in such a way. He didn't want his future mate to suffer any harm. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel rather pleased that she had wanted to see him so badly. He breathed in her scent and shuddered as his body temperature spiked and he nuzzled her cheek. His mind started to go blank and all he could think about was tasting her.

"Naru..." _My Naru_. He thought as he brushed his lips across her lips when she turned her head the last two inches to look at him. His lips sealed over hers in a soul shakingly tender kiss that made Naru's eyes go wide in shock as her body started to feel funny again. Kakashi picked up the subtle change in her scent and growled low in his throat as he fisted his hands in her soft hair and licked along her bottom lip. She made a funny little sound and fisted her small hands in his shirt and parted her lips a little bit as he applied more pressure to her mouth.

He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and groaned as desire laced his blood. Oh god, she tasted so damn sweet. He tore his mouth from her own and tipped her back over one of his arms and scraped his fangs along the little bit of exposed skin along her throat. She gasped and moaned.

_More._ He needed more. More of her sweetness on his lips, on his tongue. More of her moans and gasps. He pulled back a little bit and unzipped her jacket and slipped his hand inside and lightly pinched one of her nipples. She made the most delicious sounding cry that he had ever heard and arched into his hand. Silently begging him for more as her small finger nails dug into his skin through his shirt, making him hiss as he latched on to her breast through her shirt and bit down on her nipple before suckling it.

She cried out in shock and sobbed as the ache between her legs started again, this time more intense than before. She needed. She needed something to stop the ache, but didn't know what to do or how to ask him for help. All she knew was how good she was feeling right now, and how much she wanted to continue. "Ah, Kakashi!" She sobbed his name breathlessly and he lifted his head to look at her face.

She looked so beautiful like this. Her pale skin flushed a lovely shade of pink, her silvery blond hair spread out around her head and shoulders. He leaned over her and kissed her lips, this time with all the passion he was feeling. Stealing her breath and making her moan softly. He was starting to burn with need for her as he grasped her shirt hem and pulled it up to her chin and growled as he leaned back a bit, braking the kiss only long enough to ditch his shirt before rejoining her on the floor.

He pressed his body flush against her own, pinning her down as he gave her slow drugging kisses to steal her senses so that he could keep going without having to fight her. He didn't want to fight her anyways, it wouldn't be fair. She was so soft and feminine and fragile, he could easily snap her in half if he wanted too. "You...taste...so-" _Good. _She tasted like his favorite hard candy. Cream, and peaches with a little pinch of cinnamon.

He nuzzled the underside of her chin and forced her head back so that he could lick, kiss and suck on her neck a little bit as he ground himself against her stomach. She gasped and gripped his shoulders painfully as she trembled. "Kashi...I-" He pulled her upright and yanked her jacket and shirt off of her, nearly dislocating her right shoulder in the process. She yelped and blinked back tears and he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her a little more and ran his tongue along her aching shoulder as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

She twitched and held on to him as if she were afraid to let him go. He kissed her cheek lovingly and gripped the waist band of her pants in his hands and growled in a desire husky tone. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" The damn clothe was driving him crazy, keeping him from his prize.

He wanted his females body. He wanted her warm and wet. He wanted her juices mixed with his own, her hot cream on his tongue. His musk and his semen in and on her skin.

She made a breathless laughing sound and kissed him shyly on the lips. She wasn't exactly sure why she was wearing clothes, being naked was so much funner. "I-I d-don't know why...oh!" Naru gasped as he lay her back on the floor, his fingers deftly unfastening her pants so that he could drag them down her hips. He took his time and kissed his way down her body, pausing briefly to run his tongue along the outside of her belly button before dipping it inside, she screamed and ached up off of the floor, and he smiled against her skin and yanked her pants down her long slender legs.

"Kakashi! Please..." He lifted his head and looked at her face, she was crying now. Tears slipping down her softly pink colored cheeks. He loomed over her for a second wondering if he had hurt her, and was about to stop everything and let her go when she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and begged him.

"Please finish it... I c-can't take anymore." His mouth went dry and his blood turned molten.

Dear god, she was submitting to him! Here! Now! He looked down at himself and growled in irritation.

Why was he _still_ wearing pants?

He moved back a bit and jerked his pants down and quickly moved to cover her body again. He positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed the velvety tip of his cock against her to test her readiness for him. His breath left his lungs in a hiss as he felt her slick juices bathe the tip of his cock and looked at her again. "Naru, are you sure about this?" Because once he had claimed her as his, he would never let her leave.

Naru looked scared for a second but nodded her head and bit her lower lip as he entered her completely in one quick thrust. She screamed and arched up off of the floor and he had to push her back down and pin her to the floor with his body to keep her from struggling. She sobbed and he brushed his lips across her cheeks and licked away her tears and tried to get her to relax for him.

It hurt!

Her insides felt like they were on fire when he thrust into her, the action was so unexpected that she had tensed at the last moment and caused him to rip through some of her soft tissues. She bit her lower lip and whimpered, wishing that he would just hurry it up and finish so that she could go. She just wanted to curl up somewhere and lay there until her body no longer hurt. But first she would have to bear the pain just a little bit longer or the mating between them wouldn't bind them together like it should.

And that could cause him, as the full blooded demon, to become mentally unstable. She felt Kakashi's tongue slide across her cheek and opened her eyes a little bit, the red draining form her eyes leaving them violet again as Kakashi tried to sooth her. He spoke to her softly, telling her such rediculous and sweet things. Like how long he had searched for her. And waited for her.

He spoke to her about their future as mates. Telling her about how hard he would work to make her happy and keep her comfortable and take care of her. He told her about their future children, and how much he longed for them to be born.

He said such silly things. But they were also such comforting things because she knew them to be true.

The pain faded and finally Kakashi asked her if she was okay now. She nodded her head and he gave her a dazzling smile and claimed her lips in a toe curling kiss as he started to move slowly, rocking his hips gently, pushing himself as deep as he could without hurting her again. She gasped and dug her finger nails into the wood of his floor, leaving behind bloody little claw marks in the wood.

Kakashi grasped her wrists suddenly and pulled her hands away from the floor and pinned her hands above her head and growled at her. "Don't. Do. That." He said from between clenched teeth as he leaned down and touched the tip of his nose to hers. He didn't want her hurt for any reason. Why was that so damn hard to understand? He wondered as he kissed her tenderly and picked up his pace a bit. Needing to finish mating her before he lost his mind.

He was already so close to cumming he couldn't stand it. He pushed himself deeper and she cried out and tried to jerk her hands free of his grasp, but couldn't because his grip tightened dangerously as he made a mental note to pin her hands from now on or she might end up clawing at whatever she could reach and cause some serious harm to herself.

He knew the exact moment that she came, she looked so shocked, her breath caught in her throat so that she couldn't even cry out or scream as she writhed under him, her body clenching and milking him. Pulling him deeper until he came too, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat as he gathered her body close to his and shuddered as he spilled his seed inside of her and purred.

"My Naru."_ My mate._


	5. Chapter 5

"My Naru."_ My mate. _Kakashi thought as he kissed her cheeks, then her lips. He let go of her hands and brought them to his mouth and licked away some of the blood on her fingertips. Naru twitched and stirred slightly as she felt his rough, moist tongue sliding across her fingers before taking one into his mouth and sucking lightly then letting her finger go and taking another one in it's place.

"My Naru-" He breathed as he released her second finger and licked away the excess siliva and kissed her palms, the inside of her wrists, a soft rumbling sound vibrating in his chest as he leaned down and kissed her breathless before he moved to get off of her, part of him just a little worried that he might crush her, and another part of him wanted to move her to the bed down the hall so that she would be more comfortable.

He moved back off of her and she shivered from the loss of his warmth and turned onto her side and curled up, her tail slipping between her legs and he reached out and gently scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest and stood. "Kashi?"

He looked down at her when she said his name and bent his head to lick her cheek. "I'm going to put you in my bed so that you can rest." He said gently as he walked down the hall and laid her on his bed, and pulled the sheets up over her body.

She sighed and snuggled down under the sheets and hugged one of his pillows against her chest and closed her eyes. She supposed that she should be grateful to him for the time of rest while he went out and foraged for food for her. But she was suddenly too tired to think on his actions too much.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sarutobi was in a meeting with some of his nin's planning out how to better protect the women of the village when Kakashi went into heat and already a majority of the man in the room were groaning and complaining. Hadn't they already done this once? Like last year or something?

One man swore rather nicely and snapped. "Just how many times must that...thing go into heat anyways?"

Sarutobi looked a little bemused despite the fact that his temper was rising. Kakashi, if he had been here to hear the man call him an 'thing' would have laughed while ripping the man's throat out. And even though he could feel his grasp on his temper slipping a bit, it was sort of funny so he at least cracked a smile.

"I believe that this will be the last time that Ookami-san goes into heat." Everyone in the room suddenly shut up and stared at him in wide eyed awe. That was the Hokage for you, he'd been stunning people speechless since the Kyubbi attack fifty years ago.

"Did something happen?" One of the men asked curiously. Sarutobi gave the lot of them a funny look. If they expected him to tell them that Kakashi was going to mate to a half demon then they were out of their minds. He wasn't sharing that information with anyone because he knew that there was more than a few men in the village who had already lost little sisters, friends, and even daughters to Kakashi's need to mate, and they would hunt down Naru and hurt her to get back at Kakashi if they felt that he wouldn't come after them.

Some of them may still go after Naru if they ever found out that a half demon female had been running around the village unclaimed. Some of them would see it as a chance to get their hands on an rare creature and decide to try and break her in as their sex slave. Something that Naru wouldn't abide by since she was half human and had as much pride and will as _any_ human female.

She'd kill before she let a human male degrade her in such ways. And Sarutobi would execute any man stupid enough to try and lay his hands on his sweet adorable grand child.

He was about to tell the men to go home since they had already more or less covered everything that needed to be covered when his office doors swung open and two men, one bleeding ran into his office. Sarutobi sighed and had to resist the urge to summon his Anbu and have them throw the two fools out when one of them yelled, "Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage! There is an unclaimed half demon female in the village!"

Sarutobi stared at the two wide eyes and paled a little bit. Oh. Shit. The men in the room all murmured and whispered amongst themselves and Sarutobi slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up as he caught some little bits of the whispered words.

"We could catch the demon girl and have some fun with her-"

"I bet she'd look cute covered in blood-"

_Bastards! Scum!_ How dare they think to make sport of an innocent girl just because demon blood ran in her veins! **_"Do you fools have any common sense? No compassion or human decency?"_**Sarutobi roared and suddenly all eyes were on him, everyone went quiet and stared at the enraged Kage warily.

"B-But my lord, she is a-"

**_"Shut up! I do not want to hear you fucking excuses! How dare you! How dare all of you think to go after someones daughter! Someones sister or wife, just because she is not fully human!"_**

"B-But she is unclaimed! It is against the law for a half demon woman to go without a proper master!" One man argued and Sarutobi snarled at him.

**_"There is no such law! There is no law at all that says that it is alright for you to take an innocnet girl and rape her, and make her into little more than a mindless doll fit for only a few ruts, before you end up killing her!" _**

"B-B-But lord Hokage-"

**_"Be silent-"_**Everyone went quiet again as Sarutobi let his chakra flair and an impressive amount of killing intent filled the room.**_ "If I see or hear of any of you sniffing around that little girl, or touching her or trying anything, anything at all to break her in, I swear to fucking god that I will murder each and every one of you. I will drag you from your homes and kill you all in the most painful ways imaginable to the human mind! That child is off limits! She came here to live her life peacefully and by god that's what she's going to get. Peace!" _**

The men all gaped at him as one man yelled. "But half demon's have no rights! They don't even have soul's! It's not like they can feel pai-"

Sarutobi threw a kunai at the man, aiming for his crotch. The blade hit it's mark and the man howled in pain and collapsed to the floor crying and begging for help as the Kage walked around his desk and pushed several people out of his way and stopped directly in front of the man lying on the floor and smirked at him. Feeling more than a little bit happy with this outcome since it would serve as a warning to the others.

He doubted that it would stop _all_of them from going after Naru, but it _would_ cut down their numbers significantly. "If it can feel enough to cry, then it has a soul and there for has rights like any other person. If I catch anyone of you sniffing around her for any reason, I will destroy you and everything that you love. There will be no exceptions... Do you all understand?" He asked as he reached out and grasped the man's head in his hands, noting the wounded man's dark eyes widening in fear.

Sarutobi smiled with dark glee and snapped the man's neck, wrenching his head violently to the side and dropping him to the floor as everyone gaped at him.

Oh yeah, they all understood. "Good.-" Sarutobi said happily as he straitened his spine and stepped over the corpse in the middle of his floor. "Then get the fuck out of my sight and take that piece of shit with you."

"Hai!" The men all said in unison as they watched him walk out of the room as they all grabbed the dead body and left as fast as they could.

_I'll have to send a message to Kakashi to warn him, just to be on the safe side. _He'd also tell Gai to help Kakashi keep an eye on Naru once she was mated so that Kakashi wouldn't worry all the time.


	6. Chapter 7

Kakashi was stuck with a little bit of a problem.

He stared at the sorce of his current 'issue' as he had dubbed it in his mind and felt like both laughing and crying. Honestly sometimes his demon blood could be such a _fucking pain_. He stared at the 'problem' reached out to touch it and then dropped to his knees and buried his face against it and breathed deep. It was the small amount of blood that had come from Naru's body when he had torn through her innocence.

It had stained his floor with it's deep red, and carried his mates scent. And his main problem was that part of him wanted to roll around on the spot and soak up her scent for a little while before he went to wake her, and another part of him wanted to clean the mess up and pretend that he had'nt mated the poor girl on the hard wooden floor of his living room...like an animal instead of a demon with some damn _common_ sense.

There was simply no escuse for his actions earlier. Ugh, but it smelled so fucking good here! He thought as he laid down on the floor and rubbed his cheek against the wood alternating out between panting for one minute and purring the next. He just loved this smell! He loved the way it blocked out everything bad smelling in the room and made his blood quicken. He rolled around the spot once, twice-

His apartment door swung open and Gai peeked in and blanched a little bit when he saw Kakashi laying on the floor rolling around and panting. "Kakashi!" Oh shit, it looked like the demon was already in the throes of his heat phase. He reached into his pocket to pull out a flair to signal the Hokage and everyone else so that they could hide their women folk when Kakashi stopped rolling around and simply lay on his back on the floor butt naked with his long silver hair tangled around his face and sighed.

"Does anyone know how to knock anymore?" He growled in irritation as he pushed himself upright and grabbed his disgarded sweat pants and slowly stood up as Gai turned his back so that he could pull the damn things on.

"What were you doing, Kakashi?"

"Trying to soak up my mate's scent." Kakashi said carelessly as he slipped one leg into his pants, Gai wheeled around and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Mate? What mate? You do not even have a girlfriend!" He all but shouted in the wolf demon's face. Kakashi flattened his ears back against his head and growled and punched Gai in the stomach as he heard a soft moan from the bedroom and hissed.

"You son of a bitch, tone it down! I don't want your stupid voice to wake Naru!"

Gai nodded his head and wheezed for a second or so as Kakashi jerked him further into the room and leaned back on the balls of his feet and peeked down the hall way towards his bedroom. To his knowledge it had only been an hour since he had coupled with Naru, and he was trying very hard to control his baser urges because he knew that her body needed just a little time to heal.

Another hour or so and she would be good to go another few rounds before they nodded off for the night. "S-Sorry." Gai wheezed as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to slip down his face. Okay, he had just dropped by because he was worried about Kakashi, but now...now the wolf demon would have to suffer terribly for hitting him, even if he apparently had a valid reason to do so.

Kakashi made a humming sound and let him go. "No harm done I guess." he said absent mindedly as he looked back at Gai, no longer worried that Naru had been disturbed from her rest.

"So. Whay are you here? I'm still out of food you know." Kakashi said as he stepped away from Gai so that the man could pull himself together.

"I came from the Hokage's. It appears that some of the village men have seen an unclaimed half demon girl running around..." Gai said and Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his hands. His ears drooping a little bit. _Oh god. Why had she come out in broad day light to see him? _

"Is everything okay, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The wolf demon sighed as he ran his fingers through his long silky hair. "So what did the old man say?"

"He said that if he found anyone sniffing around that girl's skirts that he would kill them. He even made an example of one guy. It will keep a lot of them from going after the kid, but it won't stop everyone. He said to tell you to keep a watch out for her, just in case."

"Well, thanks for the warning. Can you go deliver a message to him for me?"

"Okay-" Gai said with a confused look on his face.

"Tell him that I've got the girl, and she bears my scent, and my mark." Kakashi said as he heard another moan coming from down the hall. Gai's face turned red, then green to match his outfit as it dawned on him what Kakashi had just said.

He was mated to the half demon! "Oh god..." He said weakly as he ran his fingers through his short dark hair.

Anyone that tried to get their hands on her was going to die. Because Kakashi would eat them alive if they dared to touch his mate. _I wonder if I can take a mission. A nice long one far, far, far away from here._


End file.
